


Infuriating

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) can’t stand her best friend Ivar sometimes.





	Infuriating

With a frustrated grunt you removed your ax from your attacker’s chest before running off.

The battle was lost, and there was no shame in living to fight another battle. If you stayed no doubt you’d join the countless dead on the ground.

You ran to join the others, thanking the Gods you were in one piece, the other warriors you ran past were not so lucky.

Limbs were missing, bones so broken they’d never be of use again, faces bashed to hell and bodies filled with arrows. 

As you retreated one thought stayed with you.

Where the hell was Ivar?

You assured yourself he had to be safe, he had gone to protect the ships and if he had seen the side attack he would know there was no use going into lost battle.

Returning to camp the slaves and healers were running around like crazy trying to help as many as they could.

You stayed away from the healer’s tents, hopefully Ivar wasn’t there, instead you were headed for his tent.

On the way you bumped into Hvitserk.

‘Sorry, nice to see the God’s haven’t taken one of our best.’ he said, platting your shoulder.

‘Don’t insult me Hvittsy, I’m the best fighter in this Great Army and we all know it. Where is that brother of yours?’ you asked.

‘In his tent, he sent me to count how many men we lost and how many are too injured to fight on.’ your friend answered, not meeting your eyes.

‘Hvitserk, what aren’t you saying?’ you glared.

‘I promised not to say anything to you, swore on my ring. Go and see him for yourself.’ he sighed before he hurried off.

Filled with worry you doubled your efforts to get to Ivar’s tent.

Urgently you burst through the entrance.

‘Ivar!’

‘So noisy.’ he complained.

Your eyes land on him sitting on his cot and widen, he was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. No doubt he got hit with a stray arrow.

‘By all the Gods! Why aren’t getting looked at with the others?’ you scolded rushing over to him.

‘The others are either missing limbs or barely keeping the ones they have, it was just one arrow, it didn’t seem to hit anything major. It will heal on its own.’ he dismissed.

You hit his head.

‘It won’t heal if its not treated before you bleed to death, idiot.’ you snapped.

With a irritated groan you tore the sleeve of your shirt.

‘Take off your armor, the least we can do is cover it and apply pressure.’ you insist.

‘You worry too much.’ Ivar said as he followed your instruction.

The wound really wasn’t that bad but you’d seen infection go from small to deadly, so you wrapped it.

‘Happy now? Virgin Mary?’ he asked teasingly as he sat up.

‘Virgin Mary?’ you asked.

‘A Christian story the Bishop told me, full of nonsense, but still made me think of you.’ he smiled.

‘How so?’

‘This Mary woman is the virgin mother of their Lord Jesus Christ, they call her pregnancy a miracle because she hadn’t laid with a man.’ Ivar explained.

‘How do I remind you of such a fabled woman?’ you asked.

‘You are a virgin, yes? Yet you still behave like mother to me, despite being only a few years older. Eat the vegetables too Ivar, don’t yell so much, don’t skip important meetings.’ Ivar mimicked.

‘I don’t sound anything like that, jack ass.’ you glared as you stood up.

‘You sound just like that.’ Ivar mumbled.

‘Shut up, and keep pressure on your damn shoulder, you cripple.’ you smiled.

‘Don’t tell me what to do…virgin.’ he spat.

You both glared for a while before smiles crossed your faces, you threw a chess piece from the board at him before you left.

As you walked to your own tent you caught a piece of conversation.

‘She thinks she’s so great.’ a shield maiden said.

‘I hear the Sons of Ragnar all shared her before the war broke out.’ another said.

‘They say her father was Christian, she shouldn’t even be here if you ask me, it’s an insult to our Gods. Probably why they weren’t with us in this battle.’ a different one said.

‘What was your father?!’ you yelled in anger.

They looked shocked at having their conversation listened on.

‘Well? Was he a warrior, a baker, butcher, craftsmen, builder, farmer? What was he?!’ you shouted walking over to them.

‘What does that have to do with anything?’ the first on asked.

‘Exactly! It has nothing to do with anything, because you chose to be a shield maiden! Who your father is has nothing to do with who you are now!’ you spat.

‘My father Athlestan was close to the great Ragnar, because of that I was raised with his sons.. Not that it is your concern but you got me mixed up with another woman, no man has had me, not even the Sons of Ragnar.’ you added when no one said anything.

‘We didn’t mean to offend.’ one said, seeing how much attention was on them.

‘Sure you didn’t. If I was as bad as you made me out I’d run to Ivar, but I don’t need help defending myself against gossip. Lets just agree to fight this damn war and go our own ways.’ you said before walking off.

Entering your tent you removed your armor and set it out for a slave to clean, thankfully your bath had been drawn so you could at least clean yourself.

You removed your clothes and sank into the water.

‘Aaahhhh~’ you sighed in relief.

‘Using the landscape, seems Bjorn pays enough attention to know Ivar wouldn’t use the same strategy twice.’ you said to yourself.

You rid your skin of the blood from battle, as you did so you thought of your father.

He wasn’t really in your life, he died when you were young, but even before that your mother didn’t want him near you after he renounced the Gods.

‘What’s this I hear about you scolding my shield maidens?’

You hurriedly lowered yourself into the water and turned to see Ivar at the entrance of your tent.

‘Get out!’ you blushed.

‘Why?’ he asked.

‘Why- because I’m naked!’

‘I’ve seen you naked plenty of times.’ Ivar shrugged as he let him self in.

‘We were kids then, we are both grown and fully developed now. The only man I will allow to see me naked will be my husband ’ you argued.

‘How can you marry when all you do is train, fight and hunt? The only men you truly know are me and my brothers. Bjorn’s far too old and has kids of his own, and is also a traitor. Ubbe is married…and a traitor. Hvitserk will probably never marry, and Sigurd is dead. That only leaves me.’ Ivar said leaning against the edge of the tub.

‘Ivar, stop teasing me, get out and let me wash or at the least let me get dressed.

‘You are sending me away? After I came all this way, with a bloody wound no less. So heartless.’ he said in mock offense.

‘I am heartless.’ you rolled your eyes.

Your name was (Y/N) the Heartless, a name you earned in your youth after ripping out a man’s heart for hitting your mother.

‘And I’m Boneless. Heartless and Boneless, doesn’t that just sound right?’ he smiled.

You splashed him from the tub.

‘Ivar! Get out before I decide to kill you!’

‘Why? I do not wish to leave, in fact I also need to wash.’ he said, removing his shirt.

You quickly turn away from him.

‘Ivar!’

‘If you keep yelling my name people will start to talk.’ Ivar teased.

‘Get out! This isn’t funny!’ you wined.

‘Move over.’ Ivar grunted as he climbed into the tub.

‘By the Gods, close your damn eyes!’ you snarled, covering his eyes with your hand as you got out the tub and with your free hand put on your robe.

‘Why are you so infuriating?!’ you shouted before storming out of your tent.

Ivar smiled as he watched you leave.

Soon his brother entered the tent with an annoyed look on his face.

‘Why is (Y/N) in my tent half naked and cursing your very existence Ivar?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Because…I have decided she will be the woman I marry,’ Ivar grinned.


End file.
